Getting You Back
by Riku Of Twilight
Summary: A year after they return, things are somewhat normal for everyone, but something is nagging at both Sora and Riku. ShounenaiYaoi


It's me again. I haven't posted anything in a really long time, but I think in this time I have grown. I've learnt more and my writing has gotten much better. It's more mature, and even though the start of this sounds like it is, I promise it won't be as depressing, or sappy as the last one. And hope fully not as rushed, or cliche.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked along the empty beach of the small island. The sun was just beginning to set, the pinks, reds and yellows spread out across the sky, and reflected against the azure ocean. The young man's mind was drifting. He could not think about what he wanted, only what was forbidden. What was once lost, but found again, only to be torn away once more.

His best friend, taken by the darkness, had been freed. Then, just as quickly, taken away. Not by darkness, or light, or any other of the elements. But by the one person that he had trusted the most, next to _him_. Kairi. The "perfect girl" as everyone had called her. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect smile... He tried to be happy for them, he really tried, but the more he saw them together, the more he thought that it should be _him_ that he was holding, that he hugged and kissed.

He stopped at the docks. It had been here at this very spot, where Kairi had asked, no told, him to never change, it was here, three years ago, before everything had happened, when everything was normal. He wanted that back. The simplicity, the normalcy. Everything that was spurred on by him.

"Riku..." he whispered. He wanted his best friend back; he wanted him to be more for him. He wanted his love. He had figured it out a while ago, no matter how dumb people thought he was, he knew how to follow his heart. 'Dammit, everything reminds me of you,' he thought to himself.

He recalled that moment, one year ago, sitting in the darkness, next to Riku. He had told him that he wanted to be able to follow his heart, just as he could, and always had. He had said that he envied him. But was that true, or was Riku just trying to cheer him up. He had agreed to be the darkness, as would have agreed to anything to stay with Riku. They were best friends... Right?

But Sora didn't believe that Riku was following his heart at the moment. He was only doing what was expected of him. Everyone had said that he and Kairi would make the perfect couple. That they were 'meant to be'. But what if they were wrong? Maybe it was Riku and Sora that were meant to be. Just as their names implied, the land and sky separated by the sea.

He did not resent Kairi. It was not right to not like someone because of who they are, something that they cannot change. Neither did he resent Riku. It was what everyone had wanted, so he had done it. He went along as if it didn't matter to him, but deep down, Sora believed it did. With that final thought for that day, Sora hopped into his row boat, and paddled home.

XXXXX

Riku sat with one arm around Kairi's shoulders, and the other on the armrest of the couch. She was clinging tightly to his arm, as they watched a horror movie. Riku, however, paid no attention to either the movie or Kairi. He was debating with himself in his head.

He wanted to follow his heart, just as he had told Sora what seemed like forever ago. But also, he didn't want to hurt Kairi. He loved her, but only as he would a younger sister. It was so weird for him to act like a boyfriend towards her. It wasn't like he had actually chosen this arrangement himself, right? He just wanted to make everyone else happy. 'But at what cost? My own happiness? And what about Sora's?'

Ever since they had started "dating", he had less and less time to spend with his own best friend. They had slowly drifted apart. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to be closer to Sora. He wanted to make up for all the time that they had spent apart. But to do that, he had to break his other best friend's heart. His life was turning out like soap opera...

Finally, the movie was over. He had to act now, before it went too far. He sat up, along with Kairi. 'Uhgg... How to start breaking up with someone...'

"Um, Kairi? Can we... talk?" he asked slowly and quietly, dreading her reaction to what he was about to do.

"Sure, Riku. What's up?" she responded, sounding like her usual happy self.

"Well, I know this is hard, but... we need... to break up..." He couldn't bear to look at her. He didn't want to see the sad look in her eyes. But the next thing that happened was completely unexpected.

Kairi sighed, before speaking. "I understand, Riku. You don't have to explain anything. I know how you feel, and I want both of you to be happy."

This left Riku completely speechless. How was he supposed to respond to that? 'Thanks for understanding that I'm gay, and ant to be with our other best friend instead of you'? That sounded a bit too harsh.

"Thank you," he said simply. At least he didn't need to break her heart. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand tightly.

"No problem. Just make you and him happy." She smiled cheerily. She was pretty happy for someone who just got dumped.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find him, alright? See you later, Kai." He grabbed his light jacket, and hurried out the door to look for Sora.


End file.
